The present invention relates to new compositions of matter, suitable for use as a foaming agent and a surfactant for enhanced oil recovery use.
In general, synthetic detergents do not function well in brine solutions. Foam volume is decreased, foam stability is poor and often the active materials in the detergent are precipitated.
It has been discovered that the reaction product of sulfur dioxide and sodium hydroxide with alkyl allyl ethers produces novel compounds which have good brine solubility and good foam stability. Such products also have good foam volume and stability in cold water.